Dimensional Drift
by nukesareforwimps
Summary: Every 30265 years a rip opens in the fabric of time and space turning end portals into portals that link the three dimensions. But the anniversary is coming up soon and three minecraftians will get sucked in to an adventure to save the whole universe. In progress. Rated T for violence and some swearing.
1. In the beginning

_**Alright, nukesareforwimps here with his first story ever! WOO.**_

_**A huge thanks to fullmoonflygon and HPE24 for inspiring me to write my own story.**_

_**Trust me. Next chapter will be **__**MUCH**__** longer.**_

* * *

Notch created the overworld, now known as the normal dimension, for all the minecraftians to live in. It was peaceful back then, with nothing but the peaceful mobs such as cows and sheep. But Notch's brother, Herobrine tried to make his own animals, however because of the evil inside him, the mobs he made all turned into monsters. Notch created two other dimensions, all with their own aether and nether, and eventually the end. Notch created these to separate the peaceful mobs and minecraftians, from the hostile mobs. It worked at first, and for thousands of years there was peace, in all three dimensions. The normal dimension was now abandoned and minecraftians were only living in the peaceful dimension. The minecraftians were curious about their history and wanted to know more. They eventually discovered the strongholds and the end portals inside them. But back then, there was no end, so they lead to the other dimensions. The minecraftians went through the portals, and inhabited the other dimensions. This caused a rip in the metaphorical fabric of time and space, and created the end. Every 30265 years, the stars align in a perfect grid pattern, opening the "rip" in the fabric of space and time, and causes the rip to align with the end portals in each dimension transforming them temporarily into dimension portals, for one day only. This phenomenon is called: Dimensional Drift.

* * *

_**Okay, I hope that wasn't too bad (please review i want to know if you like the idea or if you like the chapter or think it sucks).**_

_**Remember next chapter will be like 5x as long as this one or longer.**_

_**Please review and i hope you like it.**_

_**Goodbye. *nukes the enderdragon***_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone so sorry for the long wait. But i have been bust with school (i recently got a HUGE science project so, yeah)**

**Thank you for the two (at the time of posting) reviews. They may not seem like much but they mean a lot to me. Anyway I think you are all awesome. Enjoy the chapter.**

**NUKES ARE FOR WIMPS IS OUT - PEACE**

* * *

"AAAAAHHHHHH A PIG. EVERYONE RUN FOR THEIR LIVES!" Jacob screamed. In this dimension every mob was hostile, including pigs. Jacob and his friends were relaxing after a long day of mining, and had no armor or weapons at the time. The only options were to flee, or to get sucked into the pig's mouth and ripped into bits. Pigs were the most dangerous of the mobs because of their ability to suck in prey from a whole 20 meters away! Jacob ran through the forest, trying to keep a safe distance from the pig, while also trying to make it home so he could grab his diamond shotgun. Remember that all mobs are hostile here, and because of this it is more difficult to survive. Thus the need for better weapons, and the diamond shotgun. Jacob was the richest, strongest, fastest, and most skilled in his clan. Everyone thought so. He always is in the front line during battle and he leads the group.

Jacob has a large assortment of weapons. Some of which are diamond pistols, shotguns, and sniper rifles. He usually has a few grenades on him at all times. Kevlar vests have replaced diamond armor, which was another very important technological advancement. Diamond armor doesn't stop bullets. Mobs cannot shoot, but there are other clans and they are constantly battling for control of territory and to gain resources. Jacobs clan has been attacked by other clans many, many times and has never lost a fight.

"Whew. Finally made it" Jacob said, relieved. He quickly put on his armor, and grabbed his guns. Using the side of his house as cover, he snuck up on the pig and pulled the trigger. Boom, pork chops for everyone. But there was not just one pig, but a few cows, which could set you on fire if you got too close. Following behind them were many, many chickens, with razor-sharp teeth. "Hey guys, you might want to take a look at this" Jacob said. The monsters suddenly turned around and started moving towards a beam of light that shot up towards the sky. It looked like it was a few miles away, so it would take the monsters a long time to get there. Suddenly lightning struck ten times in the spot the beam came from, and the beam glowed a bright greenish blue. Sparks flew everywhere and lightning kept striking. Jacob and his team were suddenly sucked towards the light beam at an alarming rate. "AHHHHHHHHH" Everyone screamed. Halfway there the ground ripped open and the sky turned black as night. Almost to it and the world seemed to be spinning around the beam constantly getting sucked closer to it along with Jacob and his team. Suddenly all they saw was white, and then black and everything was gone.

"Hey! Hey guys come down here, something died!" Said Nico. In the peaceful dimension all mobs are well, peaceful. Not even creepers intended to harm you here. When something died it was usually a sign something bad was about to happen. The dead cow lied there on the ground motionless as everyone gathered around it in silence. Suddenly, as the sun came into just the right angle it illuminated something in the body of the dead cow. It was a piece of iron stuck in the cow. Nobody knew how it got there. Nico and his friends walked home, puzzled.

The next day they checked on the cow and there were three more pieces of iron in the cow and there was one in the tree as well. All were pointing in the same direction. Nico and his friends puzzled over this until a piece of gold shot out of the ground and flew towards the nearby desert. "Hey look at that, it just came out of the ground!" Nico's friend Kevin said. They had started after the trail of the gold ingot when they saw where it was headed. At the end of the desert there was a blue-green light beam emerging from the ground. The earth shook, the sky darkened, lightning flashed and they were sucked towards it, along with the cow. Suddenly they were inside the beam of light. They had just enough time to notice that the beam was made of some strange clear but dense liquid before they were teleported into the other dimension with a loud crack and a flash of purple.**  
**

**Alright that couldn't have been too bad. Please review and keep checking back for more because well, this is pretty much the intro. next chapter will have some action and other stuff. Bye.**


	3. Chapter 3

**SUP YO, nukesareforwimps here with another chapter in this story that you happen to be reading right now.  
**

**First order of buisness: SOSOSOSOSOOOOOOOO sorry for the long wait (over a month) for the chapter to post, but i have been soooooooooo bysy with school, boy scouts, science fair, and my indie games. So yeah. But a new chapter is here so YAY.**

**Second order of business Sorry for the confusing bit about them doing weird stuff but it was kindof unavoidable if i was going to continue the plot in the wa i wanted to. It will make sense later. Something to do with people staring at Jacob and Nico. From SPACE! Kindof.**

**Third order of business Please review and follow this! Please do that in which i just said to do. Yeah. I am open to ANY kind of review good or bad. I like good reviews, but if there is ANY SINGLE THING that you do not like, or an idea you may have or ANYTHING ELSE, please say so in a review. Good reviews are fine, but i am open to constructive criticism. Or just criticism i don't care if it is constructive i just want to know what is wrong with the story or what you would want to see in the story.**

**Fourth order of buisness: READTHECHAPTERBECAUSEIAMTOOLAZYTOPRESSSPACE!**

* * *

"What the nether just happened?" Jacob said to his clan members. "I dunno. All i can remember is a big purple light and then a loud noise and then nothing." said one of the more skilled members of Jacobs clan. "I don't know either but i dont lik- SSHHHHHH!" "What" said Jacobs clan members. "Shutup and listen, i think i heard something." "Okay" Jacobs clan members said, knowing not to disregard an order. "There it is again" Jacob said as he heard the sound of twigs cracking and people talking in the distance. "Lets go check it out, but carefully." Jacob grabbed his weapons and so did the rest. They walked through the dense forest surrounding them, and as they did so, they heard the sounds get louder and louder. Finally they could see what was making all the noise.

It was a group of people who looked confused. They were talking quietly, afraid of something they did not know was there. "I still wonder what the heck happened, i mean we've never seen anything like that before, and all the sudden a giant purple thing comes around and starts sucking everything into it." "Yeah." Nico's friends said in agreement. Jacob decided to jump out of the bushes he was hiding in and pull a gun on the group of people. The people had never seen a weapon before as they were from the peaceful dimension. Thus they stared at Jacob like he was an idiot.

"Who are you?" Jacob asked, to nico, pushing the shotgun harder into his chest. "Nico, why?" "You really don't get this do you?" "Get what?" "You're being held at gunpoint and questioned, yet you stand there unafraid and looking at me like i'm an idiot." "What do you mean gunpoint and why would i be scared?" "What the heck?" Jacob said confused. "And what is this thing?" Nico said pointing to the shotgun held up to his chest. " A gun" said Jacob "Y' know. Big scary thing that goes boom and kills stuff" "AAAAHHHH"Nico screamed. As he ran away, fearing for his life he stumbled upon a hole. A rather large one too. He looked down the hole and saw a small square at the bottom, filled with a black liquid that moved around constantly.

Inside he could see a whole world of stars, all over the place. "It's beautiful" Said nico, forgetting all about the guy with a gun chasing him. He stared into the pit dreamily, as if he were in a whole new world. Back at the makeshift camp, Jacob ordered the rest of his clan members to follow in pursuit of Nico. Nico's friends ran off to find him as well. His friends got there first and didn't see the pit, because they were looking at Nico. They stumbled over the edge, all three of them and fell into the pit. This was enough to wake Nico from his trance, just long enough to see his friends fall to their doom. Jacob and his friends were following too, they saw jacob and sprinted to him Nico, who was scared for his life, dodged them and pushed them one by one into the pit with expert skill. Skill he never knew he had.

It was down to Nico and Jacob. They had both lost all their friends in about 10 minutes. Pretty tragic, and tragic enough they both decided NOT to kill each other. For some odd reason they had both been feeling compelled to do some weird things This had been happening all day, Nicos newfound strength and instinct to survive. Jacobs decision NOT to kill Nico. If he had, that would be bad because (SPOILER ALERT) the world would have ended. They somehow became friends after this and walked back out where they woke up. This was very odd, as the two had been trying to kill each other just minutes earlier. They both decided to survive (probably a good idea) and to do so, built a shelter. They stayed in it for a few days Jacob preferring meat for food. Nico however insisted on farming because he did not want to kill the animals. One day when Nico was out looking for seeds for his wheat and flowers for his garden, he saw something in the distance. He couldn't quite make out what it was, but it was definitely there. He came closer, and saw that it was a house.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, remember to review and follow this, i am open to any suggestions. I hope to put up a few polls eventually and mabye even a character contest! But only if this story gets big enough. Then i might.**

**Nukesareforwimps is OUT PEACE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**HELLO TO ALL THE PEOPLE IN THE WORLD! I am back after a long period of time with no updates (sorry about that) WITH A NEW CHAPTER! The long anticipated (by a select few at the time of posting this) CHAPTER 4 OF AWESOMENESS! Checki' AUT**

* * *

The Enderdragon moved swiftly and smoothly across the pure black sky. It landed on the hard ground and looked down at his new test subjects. They had just woken up and were starting to talk. "Where are we?", and "What happened to Jacob(or to Nico)?" they would say. The Enderdragon was happy, because no one knew where the two's friends were. "You are in the End." The Enderdragon said. "Your friends will not be able to save you, so yeah. Say goodbye one last time." The air around the Enderdragon slowly grew opaque and turned into a huge swirling ball filled with a picture of Nico and Jacob. "Jacob!" some would call out. "Nico where are you!" others said. The ball disappeared and was replaced by a few Enderman. "Bring them back to the lab and begin the first test on that one." The Enderdragon commanded, pointing to Jacobs friend Dylan.

~~~MAGIC POV CHANGE GO!~~~

Nico ran back to base camp as fast as he could, excited to tell Jacob about what he saw. Once there he spoke; "I, I just, Phew" Nico said out of breath after his long run back to base. "I saw a house, off that way" Jacob said pointing to where he was looking for seeds. "You saw, a house?" Jacob questioned. "Yes, lets go check it out." "No, its too late, we'll go see it tomorrow." "Fine, but i want to check it out first thing in the morning." The next day, Nico woke up extra early, insisting that Jacob get up and check out the house. They walked over there, and by the time they were within 100 feet of it, the sun had rose high into the sky. Almost to the house Jacob saw a shadow of a tree. But this shadow was different, because on top of the tree shape, was the shape of a person. Jacob turned around and saw the person jump from a tree and hurl four shurikens at them. "DUCK!" Jacob yelled. Nico, with a new found survival instinct was quick to react without question. Nonetheless he was still scared. Jacob on the other hand, unsheathed a giant carbon-steel reinforced diamond sword. LIKE A BOSS, he leaped into the air higher than Nico would have ever guessed he could, and knocked all four shurikens out of the sky in one single swipe. He landed with catlike agility and ran towards the mysterious figure, now running along the treetops towards them. Jacob was not expecting the figure to jump down off of the trees and confront him right then and there. That is just what he did though, and he attacked Jacob regardless of the fact that he had full armor, and a sword no minecraftian in this dimension had ever seen. But this attack was weak, and almost playful. Because of this, Jacob refused to kill him, but an attacker was an attacker so he still kicked him over and pointed the sword at his throat. Just then, a girl walked out of the forest and screamed. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" she yelled. "Who, me?" said Jacob. "Yes YOU. The one sticking a sword in my son's throat!" "He tried to kill me and my friend, i was just defending myself!" "Oh, well i still want you away from him. And i want that to happen RIGHT NOW. Regardless of the fact that he attacked you." "Fine, i don't care as long as i don't get jumped by another crazy guy. Come on Nico, lets keep going. Maybe we can find something in that house we could use. Assuming it is abandoned of course." "That house is NOT abandoned, because I live there." Said the girl. "Could we please stay with you for a while, until we can live on our own? We woke up one day and we were here. I found Nico that day and we eventually became friends. We set up a shack, which is essentially a small room made of dirt. We mined a bit and we got a few basic tools, but we need a better shelter. We could work for you in exchange for basic supplies and a stay somewhere in your home." said Jacob, who was very good at talking his way into and out of anything he wanted. Despite the fact he and the girl hated each other minutes before. Another one of those weird impulses to do something. "Well, i suppose it wouldn't hurt. And I love company. By the way, my name is Anne. I am sorry i was so mean to you earlier, but you know, you were stabbing my son. Wow, that's one of the weirdest statements I've ever made! Anyways, my son's name is Josh, and he has some weird mental disorder and because of it, he tries to kill everyone new he meets. He also likes parkour and REALLY likes butter. Though oddly enough he remains very slim, despite how much butter he eats." said Anne. The four made their way to the house where Jacob and Nico were to reside. They had a small room, with two beds that Anne had just placed down. That night they talked, and then went to sleep. BOOM. Lightning flashed and then flashed again. The lightning was purple. Everyone woke up in the middle of the night and looked outside. The forest was on fire!

* * *

**WOO, that was awesome. AND IF IT WASN'T then TELL ME, by posting a review saying that it sucked and why. OTHERWISE, please post a review saying that it was AWESOME!**


	5. Chapter 5

**HELLO! AND I AM SORRY FOR THE DELAY IN UPDATING! PLEASE DO NOT YELL AT ME!**

**I hope you enjoy this, it took me a while to finish, and i think it might have some grammatical errors in it. But WHATEVER! Anyways, Please favorite, Review, and follow. It is your support that keeps me going. That is why i am not going so great loljk. Please, if you have a suggestion post it in a review. If you liked it, tell me in a review. If you hated it tell me in a review. Whatever you think, at any time in your life tell me in a review haha. ENJOY!**

* * *

Dylan awoke in a lab. The walls were made of obsidian and he felt as if he were deep underground, probably still in the End. He looked around the room, and saw two enderman talking quietly, a scalpel, and some mechanical looking things he did not understand. A crazy and desperate plan formed in his mind. He decided to put it into action. Dylan acted like he was still asleep, slowly grabbed the scalpel when the endermen weren't looking, and he attacked. Dylan stabbed the first enderman, but the second got a grip on him and tied him to the table. The surviving enderman pressed a button and Dylan was implanted with some silicon chips that would control some enderman exoskeleton he was then attached to. Finally, his very soul, was replaced by that of a dead enderman's. Dylan soul was locked up in a vault no one knows the location of, aside from the Enderdragon. Dylan was now a cyborg enderman, much stronger than normal endermen, and was ready to do some damage. In a blinding flash of light, Dylan was teleported to a forest. A forest Dylan quickly realized, that was on fire. Fire was bad, so Dylan teleported away. He saw a house and by the looks of it, people were inside.

~~~MAGIC POV CHANGE GO!~~~

Anne, Jacob, and Nico watched through the window of their house. They decided that purple lightning was not normal, and thus they would investigate. They each took armor, tools, and food. The three walked a small ways, and soon enough found an enderman. A very odd looking enderman, with armor, weapons and some odd glowing lights everywhere. The enderman was looking back at the forest fire as Nico stepped backwards onto a leaf. The leaf made a small noise that was however prominent in the nights silence. The enderman turned around and attacked the group. Nico ran for his life, Anne hid behind Jacob with her sword out, and Jacob pulled out his diamond shotgun and sword. The enderman swung his sword with amazing strength and Jacob parried it with equally amazing skill. Diamond shotgun in hand, Jacob counter attacked, but the endermans armor was no match for his gun, even at such close range. The enderman, now angered, hit Jacob so hard with the flat of his blade, he almost fell unconscious. This time, Jacob could not block the endermans attack, and he was stabbed. Anne being relatively smart, ran away, leaving Jacob to die. The enderman who was really Dylan still had his mind, and was somewhat reluctant to attack. The lab in the end had not completely transformed him and he was still hanging on to his former self, but only just. So no matter how hard he tried, Dylan could not kill Jacob. Jacob with what little strength he had left, recognised this and feebly said "Dylan?". The enderman came back to his former self at the mention of his name. Dylan realised there was no time for talking and immediately set to work healing Jacob. Annie's son Josh woke up and heard the commotion outside. He, being the adventurous child he was, set out to see what was going on. He saw the enderman and thought he was attacking Jacob, as he was really trying to heal him. Josh would have attacked the enderman, but he was scared so he approached slowly. He came close enough to see the enderman but did not go any closer because he was scared. He looked down and saw the enderman was helping Jacob because he was wounded. This was odd because endermen should be hostile mobs. Josh came a small bit closer because he thought this enderman was peaceful. It also looked different than normal endermen because it had pieces of metal all over its body. The enderman without any help from other people who were too scared to interfere, eventually repaired Jacob. Unfortunately he was sore and felt weak all the time so he mostly stayed in bed. The enderman started to become more of his former self as the days passed. He did not talk much and every once in awhile he would go crazy for a minute and try to kill everybody. Anne wanted to kick Dylan out of the house but Jacob insisted that he stay, he wanted to rescue his friends from wherever they went to be turned into these monsters. One day Dylan entered Jacob's room and told Jacob about the End. He said that they fell through a portal that took them to a strange place made of off white stone and the land was dotted with obsidian pillars. They were on an island in a sea of blackness and could not find any way off. "Endermen surrounded us and we were told we would never see You or Nico ever again. I did not care much to see Nico but I was still very scared. The enderman took me as their first test subject. Their facility needs some work it would seem because i have regained my right of mind." said Dylan. "What happened in that place?" Jacob asked. "I blacked out and woke up in a strange room. I grabbed a scalpel and attacked one of the two enderman in the room with me. The other tied me to the table and i couldn't resist his strength. The next thing I knew I was an enderman. Its sort of fuzzy what i remember, but I think that they replaced my soul with an enderman's. Then they locked my soul in some vault in the End. I just have my mind. I will never be able to change back into my former self without my soul. Neither will the other clan members." "So, we have to go to to the end, and get your soul back before the others come to stop us? How could we do that! I am bedridden and am barely strong enough to move, we have three untrained people to help us, and you. Other enderman could be coming any second!" exclaimed Jacob "Only you were fighting when I came along, now we have both of us when you are better. Plus, I am a cyborg so I can dominate on the battlefield. We could even train Anne, Nico, and Josh!" With that, there was a loud 'Crack!' and a flash of lightning.

* * *

**HELLO, and goodbye in a small bit of time, I hoped you enjoyed, remember to favorite follow and review, you are the reason I am doing this. Tell me what you think and what you want in the alter parts of the story. I do have a general idea of the plot though. Have a good life people! GOODBYE**

**~nukesareforwimps AUT ;)**

**(You look up from your computer/mobile device and realise: WHY IS EVERYTHING AROUND ME EXPLODING)**


End file.
